


Standing Tall And Together

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, M/M, i dont know what its about really, i founf this in some of my older folders, maybe i should post it, so it thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s shouting now, he knows he shouldn’t. People of Gotham are curious and hard to kill, it what makes them so good for information. They’ll see this. This screaming shouting, fighting to get away.  (“Why can’t you just be happy for me? I love him and he loves me, is that not enough? I’m happy with him. Or does that not count because Batman says no and that’s it, huh? Why can’t I be happy with him, I love him. He loves me. I don’t want to go back with you, damn it. Why cant you just let me be happy?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Tall And Together

 ---

Tim screams and he shouts as Dick tries to drag him away. Dick stands tall in the borrowed Batman costume, determined and _wrong_.

Nothing had been right, not for a while then Jason had been there to pick him up when he fell and it was okay, it was better than okay. He was happy, they were happy. He loves Jason and Jason loves him.

He’s shouting now, he knows he shouldn’t. People of Gotham are curious and hard to kill, it what makes them so good for information. They’ll see this. This screaming shouting, fighting to get away.  (“ _Why can’t you just be happy for me? I love him and he loves me, is that not enough? I’m happy with him. Or does that not count because Batman says no and that’s it, huh? Why can’t I be happy with him, I love him. He loves me. I don’t want to go back with you, damn it. Why cant you just let me be happy?)_

The wrong Batman dragging Red Robin away. He wishes this want happening. Dick had asked him what Jason had done, like he was bad and he was the one that was wrong. He pulls at the hand that Dick had clamped around his arm, his feet dragging against the ground as he refuses to give in. This was Red Hoods territory and lately it had been Red Hood and Red Robins territory, it was theirs and he wasn’t going to lave. He has something to lose now.

He knows that Jason will be here soon, he had sent out a distress call as soon as Dick had dropped down in front of him. He saw a runner in the shadows, it won’t be long now. He’s only proved right when he hears footsteps and ducks as Jason moves up behind him, punching Dick in the face. His surprise was obvious, he hadn’t heard Jason’s approach over the sound of Tim’s yelling, he loosens his grip on Tim’s arm and that’s all he needs. He doesn’t want to hurt his brother, or didn’t, as the night drags on he’s starting to think that he wont mind landing a few hits.

He pulls away from Batman, he runs to Red Hood who stands a few feet away. If they were going to fight someone about their relationship then they were going to do it together. Hands linked together, like a life line they faced Dick as he pulls himself up to his full height. They would face this together.

 ---


End file.
